


My first smut book (with she-ra characters(

by Angel_of_sleep_000



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Multi, Oh wow this is my first ever smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_sleep_000/pseuds/Angel_of_sleep_000
Summary: Well I just finished watching she-ra and I just finished reading my 10th smut so let's make a book to celebrate this.I'm so going to regret this.
Relationships: Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Hordak/Micah (She-Ra), Horde Prime/Wrong Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	My first smut book (with she-ra characters(

**Author's Note:**

> Well instead of getting sent to Beast island, Micah gets a new purpose.

Micah's were coming back into focus but it was all still so hazy. The last thing he remembered was going to fight the horde then just darkness. Once his version became more clear he realized that he was in the horde throne room and there right in front of him was Hordak. Micah's outward appearance was nothing like what he felt on this inside, as he looked cold and stern, but on the inside he was absolutely terrified. Each step he took towards him was agonizing but he could not stop in fear that he would lose consciousness. As he was thrown across the floor in front of Hordak he couldn't help but let about a grunt of pain. He assumed one of his ribs might be broken, but right now that was not important, right now he had to escape. "Well what do we have here." Micah's heart dropped that voice was one of pure evil. "Guards bring this man to my bed chambers," The guards just nodded and slowly dragged Micah away. 

Two long hours passed before Hordak arrived into his bed chambers being met with a chained up Micah. A smile crept onto Hordak "Now I know who you you are, your a big pain in my ass. So now your going to fix that." Micah's eyes widened in shock. Then in a split of a second Micah was on the bed. Every so slowly with the upmost precision Hordak took off his shirt revealing beautiful, tight abs, which were glistening with sweat. Then he pulled down his trousers to reveal a long penis. It probably had to be the most beautiful thing Hordak had ever seen. Not wanting to wait Hordak took off his clothes and started crawl onto Micah. He then proceeded caress Micah's quickly hardening Penis. Micah let out a startled gasp of discomfort and one of pleasure. Hordak then turned Micah onto his back. " Get on your hands and knees. Or you'll never see your wife and child again." Right now Micah was in to much pain to protest so that's what he did. Then without out warning Hordak shoved his Erect penis into Micah's hole. If Micah had enough energy he might have protested maybe even run away but for now he would wait for this torture to end. 

Micah slowly went in and out of consciousness but he could feel the faint movement of Hordaks hips. Once again without warning Hordak suddenly cummed right now it seemed to be so forceful. This finally sent Micah over the edge and he finally succumbed to the world of unconsciousness. All he could now was dream of the family that he would see soon after this torture ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp sorry for it being rubbish and short but I'm not really used to writing this.


End file.
